Ton premier je t'aime
by Sakuraharuno24
Summary: Sasuke revenu, tout devrait aller pour le mieux dans le village. Malheureusement, les sentiments qu'une certaine personne souhaite effacer sont inoubliables, et elle l'apprendra à ses dépens...


Le premier je t'aime…

Un soleil de plomb dardait ses rayons sur le village paisible de Konoha. Les habitants tentaient désespérément de se rafraîchir par tous les moyens. Certains enlevaient leurs épaisses couches de vêtements les unes après les autres, d'autres fuyaient à l'ombre de leurs grandes maisons, profitant d'un faible et trop brève accalmie que leur offraient les épais murs en pierre brute, conservant un peu de fraîcheur. Les derniers s'étaient tout simplement résignés à subir les assauts incessants et épuisants de l'oppressante chaleur qui submergeait Konoha, se réfugiant dans les bars pour tenter de calmer leurs gorges assoiffées en se désaltérant grâce à des boissons fraîches et sucrées. Tous attendaient patiemment, guettant une improbable arrivée de la pluie. Aucune goutte, pas la moindre petite trace de pluie n'était tombée depuis trois semaines déjà; partout, le sol aride perdait toute verdure, ne laissant que terre sèche et poussière.

L'Hokage du village, la très réputé Tsunade, commençait d'ailleurs à s'inquiéter et à craindre la durée de cette canicule. Si celle-ci continuait encore longtemps, les risques de pénuries, tant en nourriture qu'en eau potable ou non se feraient ressentir. Pour l'instant, l'eau de la cascade située un peu plus loin, dans la forêt qui entourait le village caché de la feuille suffisait au besoin de toute la population, mais pour combien de temps encore? Bientôt, il leur faudrait restreindre la consommation, car plus le temps passait, plus le débit du courant baissait.

Konoha n'étant pas habitué à ce genre de climat, n'y ayant jamais été confronté, rien n'avait été prévu pour remédier à cette situation, et aux conséquences qu'elle engendrait. Suna, le village caché du pays du Vent, pour qui cette canicule était depuis longtemps coutumière, avait eu la sagesse il y avait longtemps d'installer un énorme réservoir d'eau potable, situé dans un réseau creusé dans les profondeurs, juste en dessous du village, ce qui permettait de conserver une certaine fraîcheur. En cas d'épuisement de cette fantastique réserve d'eau, le village isolé de toutes autres civilisations, au beau milieu du désert, disposait d'un lac souterrain naturel. Ainsi, la consommation d'eau était assurée pour plus de six mois. Malheureusement pour Konoha, son allié était le seul à s'être muni de ce genre de système.

Bref, personne ne traînait encore dehors, personne d'assez fou pour oser braver cette chaleur insupportable.

Personne? Pas si sûr…

Sur un terrain d'entraînement, deux jeunes adultes attendaient, sous la tutelle d'un homme aux cheveux bruns, un masque étrange traçant les côtés de son visage, à l'air bienveillant.

Le premier était blond, les cheveux ébouriffés comme de véritables épis de blé. Ses yeux, d'un azur profond, éclairait son visage, ses lèvres formant un immense sourire. D'idiot il n'en avait désormais plus que l'air, si tant est qu'il l'eut été un jour. Tout le monde savait maintenant, et à juste titre, qu'il était l'un des ninjas les plus doués que le monde ait jamais connu, sans pour autant venir d'un clan particulier et disposer d'un quelconque talent héréditaire. Toutes les générations s'accordaient à dire qu'il avait depuis longtemps égalé, et même dépassé son maître, pourtant un des membres du trio légendaire, ou du moins, du premier trio légendaire. Il s'était assagi, laissant de côté ce rôle d'imbécile que tout le monde lui prêtait jadis, et qu'il n'avait en réalité jamais été. Devenu beaucoup plus sérieux et mature, il lui arrivait néanmoins bien trop souvent encore aux yeux de ses amis et coéquipiers de redevenir un vrai gamin, turbulent et joueur. Cependant, personne n'osait remettre en cause son intégrité, prouvée à bien des reprises, et ses qualités extraordinaires de shinobi.

L'autre jeune homme, appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre, semblait déjà nettement plus posé. Le visage figé en un masque d'impassibilité et d'indifférence, il laissait toutefois échapper de temps à autres des soupirs en voyant les acrobaties qu'exécutait son inépuisable meilleur ami. Le teint pâle, les cheveux dressés en piques, deux mèches lisses et noires encadraient son visage opalin et parfait dans le moindre détail. Le plus remarquable n'était cependant pas la beauté de ses traits, ni la sublimité de son corps, ni même la prestance qu'il dégageait. Le plus impressionnant était ses yeux. D'un noir onyx profond dans lequel bon nombres de femmes se perdaient volontiers, ils tranchaient avec la blancheur de son visage, offrant un contraste saisissant, l'entourant d'un aura énigmatique et mystérieuse, mais le rendant également terriblement attirant et séduisant. Une popularité dont le jeune homme se serait volontiers passée. Taciturne et solitaire, il n'aimait guère la compagnie, et peu de personnes dérogeaient à cette règle. Les seuls êtres avec qui il passait du temps, et même s'il ne le montrait pas, appréciait cela étaient ses amis et coéquipiers, plus particulièrement le récepteur du démon renard et la jeune médecin-nin qui était devenue l'apprentie de l'Hokage en personne. Personne n'aurait cru que ce seraient eux qui lui conviendraient. Si différents. A l'opposé les uns des autres, et pourtant si unis, comme ils l'avaient prouvé de nombreuses fois.

Soudain, un nuage de fumée apparut sur le terrain. Le jeune homme blond poussa alors un cri d'enthousiasme, tandis que son compagnon aux cheveux sombres soupirait pour la énième fois. La fumée se dissipa peu à peu, laissant apparaître d'abord trois silhouettes distinctes. Au fur et à mesure que le nuage s'effilochait, on pouvait reconnaître deux hommes à leur grande taille et à leur imposante carrure, et, plus petite et délicate, une femme. Quand elle fut tout à fait disparue, l'homme brun qui surveillait les deux jeune amis s'avança vers le plus vieux des nouveaux venus. Celui-ci, les cheveux d'un gris argenté, avait la moitié du visage recouverte par un masque, et un de ses yeux dissimulé par son bandeau frontal qui l'identifiait comme un shinobi du village de la feuille. Il semblait légèrement amoché, comme le montraient des bleus ça et là sur ses bras qu'il avait découverts, ce qui interpella l'homme venu discuter.

- Eh bien, Kakashi, aurais-tu perdu la main au point de te faire blesser par tes propres élèves?

Kakashi répondit, d'une voix égale et lasse, du ton de celui qui est habitué.

- Rien de grave, comme d'ordinaire. Tu connais les femmes…

La seule représentante de l'espèce féminine eut alors un grand sourire, tandis que son camarade tentait en vain d'arrêter l'écoulement de sang qui s'échappait d'une coupure à l'arcade sourcilière, pas très grande, mais visiblement assez profonde.

- Peut-être devrais-tu soigner Sai, maintenant, Sakura, puisque nous les avons rejoints, déclara le sensei de l'équipe 7.

- Oui, je le fais tout de suite!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La jeune femme plaça délicatement ses mains gracieuses sur l'arcade de son coéquipier. Un halo de lueur verte apparut, et en quelques secondes, la blessure avait totalement disparue, effaçant avec elle la douleur occasionnée.

- Merci, Sakura-chan, dit le jeune dessinateur, un sourire reconnaissant étirant ses lèvres. Je dois partir, Yamato et moi avons une mission à effectuer.

- En effet. Nous nous verrons certainement dans une semaine, le temps que nous rentrions. Bonne continuation!

Ces deux là disparurent après avoir salué leurs amis. Le ninja copieur se retourna alors vers ses anciens élèves, désormais tous des ninjas accomplis. Ils étaient loin, les petits genins tout juste sortis de l'académie, qui manquaient cruellement d'expérience, leur diplôme à peine signé en poche. Ils ne se connaissaient pas encore vraiment, n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler des amis. Mais peu à peu, ils avaient réussi à tisser de véritables liens, le genre d'attachement qu'il était impossible de briser, ce qui avait été démontré de manière indubitable.

Quand Sasuke avait enfin réussi à tuer son frère, et après que Madara lui ait raconté la véritable raison du massacre des Uchiwa, son cœur s'était un peu plus enfoncé dans les ténèbres. Ayant décidé de détruire Konoha, il s'était mis en route vers son village natal. Aussitôt avertis de ses plans, les anciens genins de sa génération étaient tous venus, dans l'espoir de réussir à le convaincre de s'arrêter. Tous les ninjas ainsi mobilisés avaient alors pris en charge chacun des membres de la nouvelle team du descendant des Uchiwa, laissant ainsi le soin à Naruto et Sakura de s'occuper de leur ami perdu.

Un combat ardu et long s'en était suivi, Sasuke ne voulant en aucun cas écouter ses amis. Ils avaient finalement réussi, au bout de plusieurs heures, à le mettre hors d'état de combattre, en l'épuisant, bien qu'ayant consumé leurs dernières forces dans cette lutte. Naruto avait alors demandé à Sasuke de réfléchir un peu. Itachi était certes mort en partie à cause des dirigeants du village, mais il avait choisi de soutenir Konoha, et de sauver son village au mépris de tout ce qu'il aimait, faisant ainsi le sacrifice d'une vie remplie d'amour qu'il aurait pu avoir, en restant à côté de sa famille. Sasuke allait-il cracher sur son abnégation? Allait-il détruire ce que son frère avait tenté désespérément de protéger et préserver?

Le blond, faisant abstraction de tous les risques qu'il encourait, s'était alors approché de son meilleur ami de toujours. Il lui avait souri et tendu la main, lui murmurant juste qu'il était temps qu'ils rentrent ensemble, et qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber avant qu'il ne les rejoigne.

Le brun était resté quelques minutes silencieux, quelques minutes qui avaient semblées des éternités pour la jeune medecin-nin. Mais après cette attente longue, pendant laquelle l'incertitude et le doute s'étaient reflétés dans les yeux du jeune Uchiwa, celui-ci avait finalement, avec hésitation, et sa main tremblant un peu, saisi celle de son frère de cœur, qui bien que n'ayant pas de liens de sang avec lui, avait bien pris une place aussi importante dans ce qu'il restait de son cœur meurtri. Ils avaient alors échangé une puissante étreinte, si forte, si pleine de sentiments, d'une amitié pure et sincère, qui subissait et traversait tous les obstacles.

Ils étaient alors rentré au village, le jeune possesseur du sharingan ayant congédié ses anciens coéquipiers, et se préparant à subir les foudres de tout son village natal. Mais, ses amis à ses côtés pour le soutenir, il s'en sentait la force. Ainsi, il s'était présenté devant Tsunade et les membres du conseil, les chefs de clan, escorté de son ancien sensei Kakashi et de ses deux compagnons. Il avait du essuyer de nombreuses injures et insultes, encaissant les coups un à un, ceux-ci creusant des blessures qu'il avait bien mérité selon lui, lui qui avait déserté, qui avait trahi son village, trahi la confiance que ses amis lui accordaient.

Quand ils eurent fini de le blâmer et de lui exposer toutes ses fautes, Tsunade lui demanda pourquoi il souhaitait revenir, et ce qui pouvait lui prouver qu'il était sincère. Il avait alors baissé la tête, lui, le descendant de la prestigieuse famille des Uchiwa, pourtant si fier et orgueilleux.

Ce furent alors ses amis qui prirent la parole pour lui, exposant le risque qu'il avait pris de revenir alors qu'il était certain de se faire traiter comme un moins que rien. Le concerné releva alors la tête et jura qu'il protégerait le village au péril de sa vie. Quitte à effectuer les missions les plus dangereuses et quasi suicidaires, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la confiance de son village.

Sakura, qui n'avait soufflé mot depuis qu'elle l'avait défendu, s'avança alors vers les membres du conseil, saisissant un kunaï avec lequel elle s'entailla la main. Elle serra le poing, laissant ainsi couler son sang sur le sol, et déclarer qu'elle engageait sa vie et sa réputation sur la promesse du jeune homme. En cas de trahison, elle en subirait les conséquences.

Tous savaient que c'était un acte extrêmement risqué, et que cela appelait à son exil s'il reniait son serment. Cela mettrait fin à la carrière de la kunoichi, et l'éloignerait de ses amis et de sa famille pour toujours, puisqu'elle serait bannie de toutes formes de contact avec le village de Konoha.

La demande de Sasuke fut acceptée. Il réintégra le village, sous condition. Il se devait d'être surveillé pendant deux ans, et était obligé de rester un genin durant une période de six mois. Modalités qu'il accepta, trop heureux d'être accepté dans son village natal, qui, malgré tout, lui avait manqué. Heureux également de retrouver ses amis les plus chers. Si la quasi-totalité du village le traitait comme un traître et un paria, la présence et la chaleur que lui apportait ses amis et coéquipiers compensait cette hostilité constante contre sa personne.

Au bout de six mois, il avait pu passer l'examen des chuunins, puis celui des junnins quelques mois plus tard, avec la permission du conseil, qui n'avait rien à redire à son comportement, qui avait été exemplaire. Le brun avait alors pu de nouveau exercer, devenu d'un rang égal à amis, des missions avec son ancienne équipe.

_Cependant, des problèmes restaient à résoudre, planant sous la surface calme et paisible…_

- Bien, l'entraînement est fini, déclara le ninja copieur.

- Vous pourriez nous payer une boisson fraîche, pour vous faire pardonner de nous avoir fait autant suer! s'écria le blondinet.

- Ca aurait été avec plaisir, mais je dois remplir des dossiers! A la prochaine!

Il fila alors avant qu'ils ne puissent protester. La seule jeune femme de l'équipe soupira, avant de se retourner vers ses coéquipiers, seuls à être encore présents sur le terrain.

- Vous avez quelque chose de prévu, ou on peut faire quelque chose tous les trois ensemble? leur demanda-t-elle, un sourire épanoui aux lèvres.

- Moi j'ai rendez-vous avec Hinata à six heures, mais jusque là je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus libre! s'écria le jeune blond, toujours enthousiaste à l'idée de passer du temps avec ses deux coéquipiers et meilleurs amis.

- Et toi, Sasuke-kun?

-Hn…

Telle fut la réponse du descendant du clan maudit. Distante, formelle. Néanmoins, quand celui qui prétendait au titre d'Hokage se tourna vers la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, celle-ci put apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire en coin se dessiner sur les lèvres de son premier amour. Perturbée par ce simple sourire, elle se reconcentra sur son baka de meilleur ami, qui s'excitait en sautant partout.

- C'est une bonne idée, non? s'exclama-t-il, bondissant.

- Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai absolument pas écouté ce que tu disais. Peux-tu répéter s'il te plait?

- Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller se baigner! Ce serait chouette, et ça permettrait d'évacuer toute cette crasse!

- Oh…Bonne idée! Sauf que je n'ai absolument pas mon maillot de bain! Et je pense que toi non plus, à moins que tu aies déjà tout prévu d'avance.

Le disciple de Jiraya se frotta l'arrière de la tête, dans un mouvement de gêne.

- Tu as raison.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller chercher nos maillots de bain et se rejoindre à la cascade, intervint le brun, parlant pour la première fois.

- Voilà! On n'a qu'à faire ça! A tout de suite alors!

Aussitôt, le fils du 4ème Hokage fila, laissant ses deux amis ensemble. Il fréquentait en effet la timide Hyuuga depuis un an, depuis qu'il était rentré gravement blessé de mission et qu'elle avait du s'occuper du jeune blond au tempérament si exubérant. Il avait alors fait preuve d'une intuition qui lui faisait si souvent défaut quand il s'agissait de tout ce qui le concernait, et avait enfin deviné les sentiments que lui portait la jeune brunette. Celle-ci avait finalement réussi à vaincre son incommensurable timidité, et avait montré au récepteur de Kyuubi qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Elle avait alors eu l'agréable surprise d'obtenir une réponse à ses sentiments. Ils sortaient donc ensemble depuis ce temps là, sous les yeux attendris d'une Sakura heureuse de les voir si heureux, si amoureux. Si seulement cela pouvait lui arriver aussi…

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, une main se posa sur son bras, l'empêchant ainsi toute retraite. Elle se retourna, surprise, pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux du jeune Uchiwa. Celui-ci la contemplait, une lueur étrange qu'elle ne put identifier dans son regard.

- Sakura…

La façon dont il avait prononcé son nom chamboula tout son être, réveillant en elle des sentiments qu'elle avait tenté de refouler. Elle tenta de reprendre la maîtrise de ses émotions.

- Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler, Sasuke-kun? demanda-t-elle poliment, en restant prudente.

- Je dois te parler, et je crois que tu sais de quoi.

Son cœur se serra. Avait-il deviné? Avait-t-il percé ses défenses, mis à jour son secret?

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir, répondit-elle en souriant.

- De ce qui s'est passé la nuit de mon départ…De ce que tu as dit…

Son cœur rata un battement. Tout mais pas ça. Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'il était revenu, mais elle n'était toujours pas prête à reparler de ça. Tout ce qui concernait cette époque, ce moment précis de sa vie, et tout ce qui y était mêlé était rangé dans un tiroir soigneusement enfoui dans sa mémoire, mais dont le cadenas était malheureusement trop fragile, et risquait de se briser au moindre sous-entendu, au moindre rappel, à la moindre allusion, entraînant une cascade de choses qu'elle ne pensait pas être en mesure de supporter pour l'instant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke-kun! J'ai été amoureuse de toi, certes, mais c'est du passé! Dorénavant, je te considère comme un ami! Un très bon ami, certes, mon meilleur ami, avec Naruto, mais rien de plus! Je ne risque plus de t'embarrasser avec des déclarations aussi pathétiques! Tu comptes beaucoup à mes yeux Sasuke, mais je peux t'assurer que je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi! Je peux te le jurer! Ne t'en inquiète pas! Ce que je ressens pour toi ne dépasse pas le stade de l'amitié, voir peut-être de la fraternité!

Elle s'arrêta enfin, consciente que si elle continuait, elle fondrait en larmes et perdrait donc toute crédibilité, ce qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas.

Elle osa finalement plonger son regard dans celui du jeune homme en lui offrant un joli sourire, voulant ainsi effacer tout doute possible. Mais malheureusement, encore une fois, une lueur étrange et indéfinissable passa dans les yeux du jeune homme. Un éclair qui lui fit bizarrement presque peur…

Le jeune homme brun pencha soudain sa tête, se rapprochant de la jeune femme lentement. Paralysée, son cerveau refusait de fonctionner, empêchant toutes réflexions. Elle restait donc immobile, pendant que le visage du jeune homme avançait de plus en plus vers le sien, réduisant la distance entre ceux-ci. Un écart si dérisoire qu'il en devenait dangereux, pour elle et son cœur meurtri. Il était désormais si près qu'elle sentait son souffle, son haleine délectable et bien trop agréable à son odorat. Elle se sentit frissonner, laissant bien malgré elle céder une à une toutes les murailles qu'elle avait construite tant bien que mal autour de tout ce qui concernait l'Uchiwa et les sentiments qu'elle avait pu avoir pour lui…et qu'elle éprouvait encore.

Dire qu'elle ne l'aimait plus était le pire des blasphèmes. Au contraire, son amour n'avait fait que s'intensifier, grandissant durant chaque minute de son absence, encore plus depuis son retour. Une douleur délicieuse qui lui ravageait les sens, brouillait sa réflexion, et la plongeait dans une exquise inconscience. Elle s'était caché la vérité pourtant évidente parce qu'elle avait peur d'assumer ses sentiments, au vu du mal que ça lui avait infligé la dernière fois. Elle voulait oublier, emprisonner ses sentiments dans une petite boîte qu'elle fermerait à double tour, avant d'en jeter la clé pour que personne ne puisse jamais plus la trouver.

Malheureusement, Sasuke ne semblait pas de cet avis. Le jeune homme était en effet désormais si près des lèvres de la jeune femme que leurs bouches se touchaient presque. Elles s'effleurèrent, puis il s'écarta une poignée de secondes, avant de l'embrasser pour de bon.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ça puisse être aussi merveilleux. Les lèvres du jeune homme étaient douces, si douces contre les siennes. C'était comme si toute sa vie elle n'avait attendu que ça. Une telle chaleur se dégageait de ce simple contact qu'elle aurait pu rester éternellement comme ça. Mais le jeune homme, apparemment pas tout à fait satisfait de cet échange, fit glisser légèrement et subtilement sa langue entre les lèvres de la jeune femme. Aussitôt, un frisson la parcourut, faisant trembler tout son corps. Il la rapprocha encore plus de lui, enlaçant sa taille avec force, laissant une main sur le bas de son dos, tandis que l'autre caressait doucement sa nuque. Sa langue s'enroulait autour de la sienne, se caressant, avec une sensualité exquise. Jamais contact n'avait été aussi délicieux. Dans une vague de passion déferlante, le shinobi fit passer sa main dans ses cheveux, approchant encore un peu plus le visage de la jeune femme, et en profitant pour les caresser, eux qui étaient si doux et soyeux. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de choses. Pour la première fois, elle avait l'impression de ne vivre que pour une personne, et de lui être essentiel. Elle se sentait vivante, comme si elle était de puis toujours figée dans une bulle, regardant de loin ce qui était censé être sa vie, et elle venait enfin d'en sortir, en devenant une réelle actrice. Sa main trouva doucement le visage du jeune homme, se nichant finalement au creux de son cou, pour tenter de réunir encore un peu leurs deux corps, pressant davantage ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Au bout d'un très long moment, qui lui avait pourtant paru bien trop court, il s'écarta, les laissant tous deux essoufflés et haletant. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes, avant que la jeune femme ne se rende compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, et plaque ses mains sur sa bouche, dans un geste stupéfait et désespéré. Elle s'enfuit en courant, affligée par sa bêtise. Bon sang, elle venait de lui dire qu'elle ne l'aimait plus! Et au lieu de le lui prouver en le repoussant, elle répondait à son baiser, essayait de le rendre plus fort, plus profond!

Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et se laissa glisser contre sa porte. Rien à faire, son amour pour l'Uchiwa semblait gravé en elle avec une telle profondeur qu'elle ne pouvait rien y changer. Certaines choses sont immuables, et ses sentiments pour le jeune homme aux sharingans semblaient l'être, bien malgré elle. Sa foi en lui, l'espoir de le retrouver avaient toujours été inaltérables, malgré les contrecoups que sa conviction avait subis. Elle croyait en lui, plus qu'elle ne croyait en elle-même, et plus qu'elle ne croyait en quiconque. Elle avait une confiance absolue, qu'importe si cela la menait à l'exil ou à sa tombe. D'une simple amourette basée sur son apparence physique et sa force, ses sentiments s'étaient mués en une passion dévorante, qui consumait son être, incendiant ses sens, détruisant toute part de raison en elle.

Elle resta longtemps là, recroquevillée par terre, s'interrogeant sur la marche à suivre. Faire comme si de rien n'était, oublier ce qu'il s'était passé, ou bien réclamer à corps et cris des explications? Mais si les explications la blessaient, elle préférait encore ne rien savoir. Elle avait déjà assez souffert auparavant pour le même homme, réduisant son âme à un simple cri de douleur. Alors, elle refusait d'avoir de nouveau mal, quitte à devoir effacer ce souvenir et à altérer sa personne.

Elle finit par se lever, attrapant son maillot de bain, bien résolue à ignorer cet épisode de sa vie, et à traiter l'Uchiwa avec toute la politesse qu'elle possédait, mais sans jamais plus se rapprocher de lui. Quand ses sentiments ne seraient plus qu'un souvenir, là, elle pourrait se rapprocher de lui en tant qu'amie.

En un rien de temps, elle traversa le village de Konoha et sa forêt environnante, et elle eût tôt fait de rejoindre la cascade où ses deux…coéquipiers l'attendaient. Elle adressa un sourire poli et discret à ceux-ci, bien décidée à suivre sa décision.

Elle enleva la robe qu'elle avait passée au-dessus de son deux-pièces marron, lui permettant ainsi de rejoindre Naruto et Sasuke dans près de l'eau. Elle restait sur le bord, pas vraiment décidée à y rentrer une fois pour toute, quand soudain deux bras la soulevèrent du sol, lui coupant ainsi toute retraite.

- Naruto! Lâche-moi bon sang! Repose-moi par terre!

- Tu en es sûre, Sakura-chan? répondit le blond, un immense sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

Elle baissa les yeux, pour se rendre compte qu'il l'avait emmené en pleine milieu de la source d'eau.

- Non! Ne me lâche pas! Ne me lâche paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

Malheureusement pour elle, son meilleur ami avait beaucoup de mal à faire ce qu'on lui demandait…autant dire que la pauvre Sakura se retrouvait maintenant trempée des pieds à la tête, crachant l'eau qu'elle avait avalé par mégarde. Elle fusilla du regard celui qui voulait devenir Hokage, avant d'esquisser un sourire sadique, et de sauter sur son dos pour le couler à son tour. Une bataille d'eau s'en suivit alors, accompagnée de nombreux fous rires. L'Uchiwa les regardait, moitié désespéré, moitié amusé.

Il finirent par sortir de l'eau, s'essuyant dans les serviettes qu'ils avaient emmenées… Sauf que…

- Zut!

La jeune femme semblait désespérée, tenant sa serviette dans les mains.

- Que se passe-t-il, Sakura-chan? demanda le blond, à moitié sec.

- Ma serviette est trempée! Elle a du être mouillée pendant notre bataille d'eau!

Soudain, une serviette se présenta sous ses yeux. Elle releva la tête, et vit alors Sasuke qui lui tendait sa serviette. Elle le remercia rapidement, désireuse de quitter son regard au plus vite. Néanmoins, en s'essuyant avec la serviette du jeune homme, elle ne put s'empêcher qu'il sentait vraiment très bon. Un parfum si agréable, si reconnaissable pour elle… Dangereusement attirante…

Elle lui rendit brusquement sa serviette, les cheveux encore trempés. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, ce dont elle le remercia muettement.

- Bon, il va bientôt être l'heure, moi je dois aller rejoindre Hina-chan! s'exclama Naruto, un immense sourire aux lèvres comme toujours.

- Oh…

La jeune femme tenta de ne pas céder à la panique. Il suffirait qu'elle dise au revoir à Sasuke une fois le blondinet parti, et qu'elle s'en aille rapidement Elle inspira profondément, après avoir salué le blond, et se retourna pour en faire de même avec son deuxième coéquipier. Mais celui-ci avait décidé d'un au revoir à sa façon. A peine avait-elle tourné la tête que ses lèvres étaient prises d'assaut une nouvelle fois. Elle devait le repousser, elle le devait…

Et pourtant, ce fut tout le contraire. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou, se jetant presque sur lui, ce qui ne sembla absolument pas dérouter le jeune homme, qui au contraire, la plaqua doucement contre un arbre. Elle poussa un léger gémissement quand il l'embrassa dans le cou. Ses mains se placèrent d'elle-même dans la chevelure noire ébène du garçon, y traçant des dessins connus d'elle seule. Quant à celles du jeune homme, elles caressaient doucement le corps encore à quelques endroits trempé de la jeune medecin-nin, déclenchant des tremblements de la part de celle-ci. Son corps était en feu, ses sens irradiaient, tout en elle appelait le corps du jeune homme. Son âme entière était un cri à son nom. Elle le désirait, aussi ardemment qu'avant, sinon plus. Quand il revint à sa bouche, elle s'empara de sa langue, désireuse de nouer un contact encore plus étroit avec le jeune possesseur du sharingan, d'être encore plus proche de son corps chaud.

Elle aurait pu rester sa vie entière, ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa langue caressant celle du jeune brun. Il semblait ne rien avoir autour d'eux, rien n'existait plus, elle ne sentait rien à part le jeune homme contre elle.

Mais le monde ne s'était pas arrêté de tourner, et il lui fallait bien retourner à la réalité. Le jeune homme sépara leurs lèvres et recula doucement, lui cachant ainsi son visage. Elle était haletante, comme si on lui avait retiré son air. Puis il disparut, la laissant seule, tremblante de désir.

Elle se laissa une nouvelle fois tomber par terre, des larmes envahissant ses joues. Comment pouvait-elle résister à ça? C'était inhumain de lui demander ça. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre quelque chose qu'on lui donnait, et qu'elle désirait de tout son être. Elle passa lentement ses doigts sur ses lèvres, et soupira. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

_Et surtout, qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant? Cela ne voulait-il rien dire? Ou n'était-ce que le début?_

oOoOoOo

_4 mois plus tard…_

Sakura ôta sa blouse, et la rangea dans le casier attitré à son nom. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en prenant ses affaires et en sortant de l'hôpital. Elle adorait y travailler, soigner des gens, mais cela restait très épuisant. Si elle y ajoutait en plus son travail en tant que ninja…

Justement, elle devait aller rapporter le rapport de la dernière mission qu'elle avait effectuée en solo, puisqu'elle était désormais devenue Anbu. Elle savait également que Naruto l'était, même si leur identité était censée rester secrète. De même que Sasuke…

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir à ce nom. Dieu que les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangés. Au contraire...

Elle se força à penser à autre chose, et pénétra dans le bâtiment de l'Hokage. Elle s'arrêta devant le bureau de celle-ci, et frappa quelques coups brefs. Un ordre lui demandant d'entrer, elle pénétra dans le bureau, toujours aussi désordonné. Son maître releva la tête, souriant en voyant son élève.

- Tsunade-sama, je vous apporte le rapport de ma mission.

- Très bien, merci beaucoup Sakura. Mais, j'ai une dernière question à te poser, pas en tant qu'Hokage, mais en tant qu'amie. Est-ce-que tu vas bien? demanda Tsunade, l'air soucieuse.

- Mais oui, je vais parfaitement bien, je suis en pleine forme! répondit la kunoïchi, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…Est-ce que tout va bien pour toi? S'il se passait quelque chose, tu sais que je suis là?

Le visage de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses se crispa aussitôt, dans une réaction incontrôlée. Elle semblait déchirée, incapable de savoir quoi faire. Pendant une seconde, elle parut s'abandonner et Tsunade crut qu'elle allait se confier. Mais cela ne dura qu'un seconde, et la jeune femme se reprit, adressant un sourire poli mais distant à celle qui l'avait prise en charge.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hokage-sama, tout va bien. Veuillez m'excuser, mais j'ai à faire, dit-elle, soulignant par ce suffixe sa volonté de rester discrète et de ne rien dévoiler.

Elle sortit du bureau, et son cœur se serra soudain, en devinant ce qui allait arriver. Serait-_il_ là? Peut-être serait-_il_ en mission, et donc absent…

Elle salua Genma qui passait dans le couloir, pour se retrouver finalement seule à traverser le long corridor, sentant les battements de son cœur accélérer.

Elle arrivait au bout du couloir quand deux mains saisirent sa taille pour la ramener en arrière, l'entraînant dans une pièce vide. Elle ne cria pas, sachant très bien qui était cette personne. Celui qui l'avait amené là la retourna, la regardant dans les yeux. Elle n'eut que le temps de prononcer son nom dans un murmure.

- Sasuke…

Il prit aussitôt ses lèvres, coupant le souffle à la jeune femme. Habituée, elle se laissa faire, répondant même à son baiser, y mêlant toute la passion qu'elle possédait. Il l'embrassa de longues minutes, détachant ses cheveux, libérant ainsi la cascade de cheveux roses, désormais longs, puisqu'elle les avait laissé poussé, en profitant pour tantôt les caresser eux, tantôt sa peau tellement douce au toucher. Elle avait pour sa part noué ses mains autour du cou du jeune homme, se rapprochant dans une ultime tentativesachant très bien que ça se finirait bien trop vite à son goût. Comme elle savait qu'il partirait sans rien dire, comme elle savait qu'elle mettrait plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir respirer de nouveau normalement, comme elle savait qu'elle attendrait encore avec plus d'impatience le prochain baiser qu'il voudrait bien lui offrir.

Et ce fut ce qui se passa. Il recula, la fixant une dernière fois tout en dissimulant les traits de son visage à la jeune femme, et disparut. Elle n'avait rien tenté pour le retenir, parce qu'elle savait que ça devait se passer comme ça, parce que ça se passait toujours comme ça.

Ca durait depuis quatre mois, depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois, sur leur terrain d'entraînement. A chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule, il l'embarquait dans un lieu discret, où personne ne songerait à venir, et l'embrassait. Il partait ensuite, sans dire un mot, la laissant seule, haletante, sur sa faim. Quand ils se retrouvaient avec des autres personnes, jamais il n'avait ce genre d'attitude avec elle. Il la traitait comme une simple coéquipière, une bonne amie, enfin, tout du moins, comme un Uchiwa montrait à quelqu'un qu'il était son ami. Autant dire, de loin, et avec une démonstration de ses sentiments minime.

Elle aurait du le repousser, exiger des explications. Elle aurait du…mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait, parce qu'elle avait enfin réussi à avoir un contact particulier avec Sasuke, et qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas risquer de le perdre. Elle avait besoin de ses lèvres, à chaque fois elle devenait un peu plus dépendante de la chaleur de ses baisers, de la douceur de ses mains sur sa peau. Elle le désirait ardemment, essayant de graver chaque émotion, chaque frisson qu'elle ressentait quand il l'embrassait. Quand ses lèvres capturaient les siennes, elle avait enfin l'impression d'être entière. Rien ne pouvait égaler l'intensité de ses caresses, et quand il l'abandonnait, il lui fallait plusieurs minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Il la laissait dans un tel état d'hébétude qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour s'en remettre.

Et quand elle retournait enfin à la réalité, tout lui semblait fade, tout lui devenait insipide. Les couleurs étaient ternes, les odeurs presque inodore, parce qu'aucune ne pouvait rivaliser avec son parfum à lui. Son odeur musqué, et tellement viril, qui n'appartenait qu'à lui seul, et qui avait le don de lui faire perdre la tête. Elle savait désormais que rien ne pourrait l'éloigner de lui, quoiqu'il lui fasse. La blesserait-il qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas, de toute manière elle lui pardonnerait toutes ses fautes, oubliant toutes errances, effaçant tous ses crimes.

Elle était décidément bien trop amoureuse de lui, de cet homme qui l'abandonnait après chaque étreinte, et qui ne l'aimait pas, elle en était certaine.

_Mais qui peut donc prétendre tout comprendre aux troublants tourments qui agitent l'âme agitée qu'est l'âme humaine, et le dur jeu de l'amour auquel se livre l'être humain?_

Elle finit par sortir de la petite salle silencieuse, son cœur ayant repris un rythme à peu près normal, et se dirigea doucement vers son petit appartement qu'elle occupait depuis bientôt deux ans maintenant. Son père décédé à la suite d'un accident, elle avait en effet fini par quitter le cocon familial dans lequel elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au défunt. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, accrochant son manteau à la place prévue pour, avant de se diriger vers se cuisine, dans le but de rafraîchir sa gorge.

Il faisait toujours aussi chaud, la pluie n'étant tombée que deux fois durant les quatre mois qui s'étaient écoulés. Les habitants de Konoha devaient maintenant faire face aux restrictions d'eau, et il n'était donc plus permis d'arroser leur jardin, de prendre des bains. Les bains publics avaient d'ailleurs été fermés, à cause de leur trop importante consommation d'eau, et les habitants devaient donc prendre le moins de douches possible, ce qui étaient ardu, étant donné l'intensité de la chaleur qui ne régressait pas, continuant de faire subir à la population son aride et difficile climat.

Elle finit par aller se coucher, persuadée que sa vie, et la tournure qu'avait prise celle-ci ne changerait pas. Que tout serait éternellement pareil, et qu'elle ne devait rien attendre de plus du jeune homme dont elle était éperdument amoureuse.

_Mais qui peut savoir de quoi sera fait demain?_

oOoOoOo

- Comment ça, une soirée entre amis? demanda la jeune medecin-nin aux cheveux roses, en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Son meilleur ami répondit, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit méfiante. En effet, combien de plan lui avait-il déjà concocté, dans le but qu'elle trouve quelqu'un qui lui conviendrait, puisqu'il jugeait que la vie amoureuse de sa coéquipière était désolante, puisqu'elle n'avait eu aucune aventure. Quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne le faisait pas également pour Sasuke, qui était lui aussi son meilleur ami, et également célibataire. Il lui avait tout simplement répondu qu'il se battait bien assez souvent avec l'Uchiwa pour ajouter un nouveau motif à leurs trop nombreux duels.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura-chan, il n'y a aucune manigance cachée. Bon, si tu trouvais quelqu'un, ce ne serait pas pour me déplaire… Mais, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant le regard noir et assassin que lui lançait la jeune femme, je n'ai invité aucun garçon que tu ne connaisses pas, et avec qui j'ai particulièrement prévu qu'il se passe quelque chose.

- Pas de coups foireux comme Idate? Parce que c'était vraiment un imbécile fini celui-là!

La jeune femme parlait d'un homme que son meilleur ami lui avait présenté quelques semaines plus tôt. Ce rendez-vous là avait été pire que catastrophique. Le dénommé Idate s'était en effet révélé être un pervers orgueilleux et prétentieux, qui avait passé la soirée à vanter sa soi-disant incommensurable beauté et son intelligence, et à faire des sous-entendus pour exprimer son intérêt lubrique pour la jeune medecin-nin. A la fin du repas, tandis qu'il la raccompagnait chez elle, il avait même eu l'audace de toucher ses fesses, sans essayer d'être discret. Elle l'avait alors envoyé paître, le balançant contre un mur avec toute la force dont elle disposait.

Sakura soupira, en resserrant sa queue de cheval. Elle avait pris l'habitude de toujours nouer ses cheveux, les attachant en queue haute, ce qui la gênait moins quand elle se battait ou quand elle exerçait dans son rôle de médecin. Ces deux métiers étaient périlleux, pour elle ou pour les autres, et rien qu'une mèche lui brouillant la vue une fraction de seconde pouvait soit lui être fatal à elle, soit à la personne qu'elle soignait.

- Soit, je viendrai, céda-t-elle enfin, soupirant comme résignée à endurer une torture à laquelle elle aurait très volontiers échappée.

- Super! Tu n'auras qu'à tous nous rejoindre au bar où on va tout le temps, d'accord? Faut que j'y aille, je dois encore prévenir Sasuke!

Elle s'immobilisa soudain, le temps de digérer cette information.

- Oh…Sasuke vient…aussi?

- Bah oui! Ca paraît normal! Bon, j'y vais, on se retrouve tout à l'heure!

Sur ces paroles, il s'enfuit, la laissant perdue comme jamais. La soirée prenait soudainement une toute autre allure. A chaque fois qu'il la traitait comme une simple amie, en présence de tous leurs camarades, cela lui faisait mal, et ce rendez-vous ne ferait qu'accentuer la plaie profonde que l'attitude du jeune homme creusait au fur et à mesure dans son cœur. Elle se résolut toutefois à y aller, pour ne pas blesser le blond qui lui servait de meilleur ami.

oOoOoOo

Sakura pressa un peu le pas, consciente que si elle traînait encore, elle serait vraiment en retard. Or, si l'idée lui avait paru très plaisante, elle ne voulait pas d'une part décevoir son meilleur ami, et d'autre part pour ne pas montrer à l'Uchiwa que ses faits et gestes la troublaient, et pour certains la blessaient.

Elle avait fini par soupçonner la raison du comportement du jeune homme. C'était très simple ; il se fichait complètement d'elle. Il devait éprouver un plaisir malsain et sadique à la faire tourner en rond. De plus, il voulait prouver qu'elle n'était rien sans lui, la réduisant ainsi à l'état de simple objet, la traitant comme un chien qui attendrait son maître sans se poser de questions. Il la diminuait, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait rien sans lui, qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en détacher, qu'elle lui était soumise de par son amour et l'attirance qu'il exerçait sur elle. Ainsi, elle se maudissait d'être aussi faible, pour lui céder, encore et toujours, de lui rester fidèle et de lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait, sans rien prendre en retour, si ce n'est souffrance et tourments.

Aussi avait-elle décidé de lui prouver qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller sans lui, du moins le temps d'une soirée, puisqu'elle savait bien que dès le lendemain elle se jetterait sur ses lèvres dès qu'il lui offrirait. Elle allait s'amuser, rire, tout ce que faisait une jeune femme normalement constitué de vingt ans. Que ce soit avec ou sans lui.

_Mais personne ne peut deviner ce qui lui arrivera, dans les instants qui suivent ou dans les années à venir…_

Elle arriva enfin en vue du fameux restaurant, où attendait déjà bon nombre de ses amis. Naruto lui faisait des grands signes, Hinata à son bras, Ino riait aux côtés de Kiba, son fiancé depuis deux mois maintenant, soit trois ans après qu'ils se soient mis ensemble, lors d'une mission, où ils avaient tous deux cru mourir.

A leurs côtés, Sai, le seul encore célibataire de la soirée, avec elle et Sasuke, puisque Temari et Shikamaru habitaient maintenant à Suna tous les deux, et n'avaient pu faire le déplacement, et que Tenten s'était vu déconseillé les soirées, puisqu'elle entamait son huitième mois de grossesse. Neji était donc resté avec elle, pour parer à une éventuelle complication. Lee étant en mission, comme leurs autres camarades, il n'y avait donc qu'eux à cette soirée organisée par le blondinet.

Elle s'avança vers eux, offrant un chaleureux sourire à ses amis, sans néanmoins s'attarder sur Sasuke, qui appuyé contre le mur d'un air impassible, la fixait cependant sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Ils rentrèrent et s'installèrent tous à une table, Sasuke en face de Sai, celui-ci étant placé à côté de la jeune medecin-nin. Les discussions allaient bon train, l'alcool coulant à flots, surtout du côté du dessinateur et de sa voisine.

Après six verres de sake, ils s'étaient vus mettre en garde par leurs amis, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais avaient éclatés de rire et rétorqués qu'ils étaient assez grands pour décider de ce qu'ils faisaient.

L'artiste était maintenant bien près de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, riant à gorge déployée avec elle. Un rire un peu hystérique et nerveux, provoqué en partie par leur consommation abusive d'alcool. Cela semblait irriter le descendant de la prestigieuse famille disparue des Uchiwa, qui se renfrognait au fur et à mesure que les deux jeunes gens se rapprochaient.

Soudain, Saï, complètement ivre, posa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme, légèrement plus haut que la convenance l'exigeait. Elle se contenta de glousser nerveusement, inconsciente de ce qu'il faisait.

Contrairement à Sasuke. S'il n'avait pas dit un mot de la soirée, il la bouleversa de manière indubitable.

Il se leva et frappa Saï, l'envoyant droit s'encastrer dans le mur, avant de le jauger une seconde du regard, l'air méprisant, et de tourner les talons, quittant le restaurant sans dire un mot.

Sakura, rendue plus courageuse grâce à l'alcool, décida de le suivre pour obtenir des explications. Tant pis si ça la blessait, elle ne souffrirait que le lendemain après tout, quand elle serait redevenue lucide.

_Les choses ne sont jamais ce qu'on croit…_

Elle le rattrapa une rue plus loin, tandis qu'il semblait vouloir retourner dans sa demeure.

- Attends un peu Sasuke! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?

Le jeune homme se contenta de la regarder, ses yeux semblant faits d'une liqueur chaude qui se consumait.

- Pourquoi tu as frappé Saï? Je m'amusais bien pour une fois! J'étais contente! Si je ne l'ai pas repoussé, c'était bien pour quelque chose! A quoi tu pensais? Je vois, tu crois que je suis à toi! Continua-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Tu crois que tu es le seul à pouvoir t'amuser. Mais c'est vrai, Sakura est tellement idiote, autant se payer une bonne tranche de rigolade! Faisons la un peu mariner, la pauvre imbécile! C'est ce que tu t'es dit, pas vrai; la première fois que tu m'as embrassé? Elle est tellement crédule, qu'elle va s'imaginer des choses, pendant que moi, je vais bien me foutre de sa gueule! C'est ça? C'EST CA QUE TU CHERCHES? A ME BLESSER, UNE FOIS NE T'A PAS SUFFIT?

Elle ne put ajouter un mot de plus, car le jeune brun avait capturé ses lèvres, la réduisant au silence par un moyen plutôt agréable. Elle se laissa faire quelques instants, répondant au baiser avec fougue, avant de le repousser brutalement, s'écartant de lui, l'air furieuse et à bout.

Elle le fixait, hors d'elle. Comment osait-il encore faire ça? Il ne cherchait donc qu'à la blesser? Comment pouvait-il encore réduire son cœur en charpies, comment pouvait-il continuer à vouloir réduire son âme à néant, à la meurtrir au plus profond de son être?

- A QUOI TU JOUES A LA FIN?

Elle avait hurlé ses mots, déchirant l'abîme du silence. Crachant sa souffrance, des larmes se mirent à rouler tout doucement sur ses joues, sans qu'elle ne cherche à la arrêter, trop désireuse de s'accrocher à l'instant présent, de graver au plus profond d'elle-même les dernières secondes où elle pouvait encore croire qu'il pouvait l'aimer.

_Le futur appartient à ceux qui voient les possibilités avant qu'elles ne deviennent évidentes._

Il restait silencieux et la fixait. Il la regardait, immobile. Elle haletait, il lui semblait qu'elle avait suspendu son âme à un fil, et qu'elle était témoin de l'usure de celui-ci, qui ne tarderait pas à se rompre, entraînant sa vie avec.

Elle avait tout donné, elle était au bord du gouffre, et il allait l'y pousser définitivement, elle en était certaine. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement, lui qui l'avait toujours rejeté?

Elle patientait, guettant l'instant où elle serait condamnée. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait alors. Rien ne serait plus pareil, c'était certain. Elle serait contrainte de partir, parce qu'elle ne supporterait pas de le voir jour après jour, en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Elle serait forcée de quitter le village, ou alors, de partir de façon beaucoup plus radicale, et de tout quitter…de manière définitive.

_Il suffit de quelques mots pour bouleverser le cours de toute une vie…_

Trois mots. Trois petits mots tout simples. Les mots qu'on entend sûrement le plus, partout dans le monde, prononcé dans des milliers de langues différentes, et qui possèdent tous des nuances.

Trois tout petits mots. Mais qui avaient fait chavirer son cœur. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs s'être arrêté de battre. Elle avait le souffle coupé, les yeux écarquillés par cette réponse qu'elle n'avait osé imaginer que dans ses rêves les plus inimaginables et fous.

_Je t'aime._

Rien que ça.

- Qu…quoi?

- Je t'aime.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, jusqu'à se retrouver tout près, à quelques millimètres à peine.

- Je m'excuse si je t'ai fait souffrir, ce n'était pas mon intention. Tu sais commence je suis, Sakura, incapable de montrer de façon trop équivoque mes sentiments. Si je ne te l'ai jamais dit, c'est peut-être parce que j'avais peur. Je sais ce que tu dois penser, moi avoir peur? Eh bien oui, même moi qui suis si fier et orgueilleux, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de souffrir encore une fois, en accordant ma confiance et mon…amour à quelqu'un. C'est plus facile de prétendre n'aimer personne, et de ne pas s'attacher, parce que les personnes qui peuvent vous faire le plus mal sont celles le plus proches de vous. Mais je ne veux plus être seul, Sakura. Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, mais je suis là. Maintenant. Et je ne te demande même pas de me pardonner, parce que tu as tout à fait droit de me détester à présent. Ce serait même normal. Je t'ai fait souffrir un nombre incalculable de fois, et je le regrette, mais ça ne change rien. Et même si tu décidais de me laisser une chance, une dernière chance, je sais que je te ferais parfois souffrir, parce que je suis tellement différent de toi. Toi qui es si…pure, murmura-t-il, en levant sa main et en caressant doucement sa joue. Si belle, si douce, et si fragile…si émotive, si expansive…si aimante… Je suis froid, et je ne pourrai pas t'offrir la vie dont tu as toujours rêvé, remplie de je t'aime et de sorties entre amis, parce que je ne montre pas mes sentiments facilement. Mais Sakura, lui chuchota-t-il, en la fixant de ses yeux noirs, si tu décides de m'accorder une seconde chance, que je ne mérite pas, c'est certain, je te promets d'essayer. Parce que je ne veux plus jamais te perdre.

Il replaça une des mèches roses de la jeune femme qui lui retombait sur les yeux, avant de lui murmurer une dernière chose.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il, conscient que tout se jouait à ce moment-là.

Elle le regarda, pendant de longues secondes qui semblaient s'éterniser, puis fondit en larmes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, bon sang, pour que je sois aussi amoureuse de toi?

Juste quand elle eut prononcé ses mots, une goutte d'eau s'écrasa au sol, suivie bientôt par des centaines, des milliers d'autres. La pluie tant espérée était enfin arrivée, signe de renaissance, et les habitants de Konoha regardaient tous à leur fenêtre, soulagés. Mais pour les deux jeunes gens, cela ne comptait pas outre mesure. Ils avaient bien mieux à faire.

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire, avant de rapprocher la jeune femme et de la serre doucement dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles douces et la berçant pour qu'elle se calme. Quand ce fut enfin le cas, elle leva la tête et l'embrassa, avec une fougue mal contenue. Il répondit volontiers à son baiser, passant une de ses mains dans les doux cheveux roses de la jeune medecin-nin. Elle s'agrippa à lui, refusant de se décoller de sa peau, de son corps dont les contours semblaient taillés juste pour épouser ses formes. Il la prit dans ses bras, avant de la conduire à son manoir. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se rendre compte qu'elle était rentrée, ses lèvres soudées aux siennes, qu'il la déposa avec douceur sur le lit aux draps de soie noire. Il rompit leur baiser pour la contempler quelques instants, elle qui était si belle, les joues légèrement rouges, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, elle qui donnait toujours l'impression d'être parfaite, laissait enfin entrevoir une jeune femme avec ses failles, et cela lui plaisait encore plus.

Il embrassa son cou, provoquant des frissons chez son aimée, laissant glisser ses mains sur le corps parfait de la jeune femme. Il déboutonna les premiers boutons de la jeune femme, posant ça et là ses lèvres sur la naissance des atouts généreux de la jeune femme, accélérant aussitôt le souffle de celle-ci. Puis, il la débarrassa de son soutien-gorge, embrassant sa poitrine généreuse, léchant quelques endroits, avant de la dévêtir complètement. Elle-même était tout aussi entreprenante, puisqu'elle avait déjà enlevé le tee-shirt et le pantalon du jeune brun. Elle reprit d'autorité les lèvres de son premier et unique véritable amour, scellant ainsi ses cris à l'intérieur de sa bouche. C'est tout naturellement qu'ils se lièrent l'un à l'autre, dans un échange de passion, de tendresse. Il la posséda, envahissant tout son être, la moindre parcelle de sa peau criant son nom dans une délicieuse plainte lascive et exaltée. Ils se fondirent en un seul être plusieurs fois cette nuit-là, dans des échanges bouillonnants, violents et fiévreux, mais où on pouvait deviner une avalanche de tendresse, de douceur et de délicatesse. Essoufflés, ils se laissèrent tomber sur leur couche, sereins et formidablement heureux. Elle finit par se blottir contre son torse, tandis qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de sa fine taille, murmurant un dernier je t'aime avant qu'il ne sombre tous les deux dans les tourbillons du sommeil.

oOoOoOo

_2 ans et demi plus tard…_

- Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses se retourna, souriant en voyant son meilleur ami de toujours courir vers elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors, comment vas-tu, madame Uchiwa?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Naruto! le rabroua-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Ca fait déjà cinq mois, tu pourrais arrêter maintenant! Et puis comment ça se fait que tu laisses Hinata toute seule! Elle doit être épuisée, tu dois l'aider à s'occuper du bébé je te rappelle!

La blondinet passa sa main derrière sa nuque et se frotta celle-ci dans une mimique gênée.

- En fait, elle n'a envoyé faire des courses; apparemment les bébés ne peuvent pas manger de ramens! Tu te rends compte Saku? Ils n'ont pas l'immense bonheur, le privilège exquis de savourer un délicieux bol de ramens chauds! Rien que d'y penser j'en ai l'eau à la bouche! D'ailleurs, je vais aller m'en acheter! Allez, à la prochaine Sakura! Bonne chance avec ton imbécile de mari, madame Uchiwa!

Elle soupira en le regardant s'éloigner, quand soudain, il tourna la tête vers elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Au fait, Tsunade m'a convoqué dans son bureau ce matin!

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit? cria-t-elle pour qu'il l'entende, puisqu'il était maintenant à plus de dix mètres d'elle.

Il lui adressa un dernier sourire plein de malice, avant de hurler.

- JE VAIS DEVENIR HOKAGE!

La jeune femme resta stupéfaite, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres, tandis que des larmes de joie embuaient ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir? murmura-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers une pharmacie, la raison toute première de sa sortie. Elle sourit à la pharmacienne qui lui faisait face, avant de demander une chose qui allait certainement tout changer.

- Bonjour, je voudrais un test de grossesse.

oOoOoOo

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses déposa le dernier plat sur la table. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire autrement que lui annoncer, et cela lui faisait un peu peur. Pourtant, elle était certaine qu'il ne la blesserait en aucun cas.

Si Sasuke lui avait prédit qu'elle souffrirait énormément, il n'en fut rien. Il avait fait énormément d'efforts, pour elle, pour eux. Cela allait du simple sourire, des petites attentions, comme une petite boîte entourée de ruban sur la table de nuit quand elle se réveillait, avec un petit cadeau à l'intérieur, à la chose qui lui faisait le plus plaisir, un je t'aime murmuré au creux de son oreille. Ils avaient pris la décision, un an et demi plus tôt, de vivre ensemble. La raison était en outre que c'était plus simple pour eux d'éviter les nombreux trajets entre son appartement et le domaine des Uchiwa, mais surtout, parce qu'ils avaient envie d'être ensemble, tout simplement. Ils s'aimaient, et voulaient passer leur vie tous les deux.

Mais qui sait si il était prêt à accepter la nouvelle qu'elle allait lui annoncer?

Personne ne pouvait répondre à cette question, sinon lui, ce qui lui causait son trouble.

Soudain, deux bras entourèrent sa taille, la faisant sursauter, avant qu'un sourire ne dessine le contour de ses lèvres.

- Tu es rentré, murmura-t-elle, les mains posées sur les bras de celui qui l'avait capturé.

- Oui, murmura le jeune homme brun qui la tenait dans ses bras. Excuse-moi si je t'ai fait attendre.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais juste fini de mettre la table. Ca s'est bien passé, ta mission?

- Oui, nous avons réussi à localiser le fuyard facilement grâce au byakugan de Neji, et son arrestation a été un jeu d'enfant.

En se souvenant de quelque chose, elle se retourna vivement, un air émerveillé au visage.

- Tu as appris pour Naruto?

Le brun soupira, laissant néanmoins un léger sourire envahir ses lèvres, trahissant sa joie et son contentement.

- Oui, ce baka m'a quasiment sauté dessus à la seconde où je suis revenu pour me l'annoncer. Si je l'avais su avant, j'aurais pu chercher une maison dans un autre village, histoire de survivre.

- Tu parles! répondit-elle en éclatant de rire. Tu es ravi, j'en suis persuadée!

Il ne lui répondit rien, se contentant de s'installer en face d'elle à la table qui leur servait à manger tous les jours. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, de la mission de l'héritier des Uchiwa, du travail de la kunoïchi à l'hôpital, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, la jeune medecin-nin trouve le moyen d'annoncer la nouvelle à son amant.

- Il faudra qu'on trouve une utilisation pour la pièce vide à côté de la chambre, parce que c'est dommage de gâcher de l'espace.

Elle saisit alors la balle au bond.

- On a qu'à l'aménager, ce sera pratique, comme ça quand le bébé pleurera, on pourra tout de suite se lever pour voir ce qu'il a, déclara-t-elle tranquillement, en continuant de manger comme si de rien n'était.

Réaction totalement opposée à celle de son mari, qui lâcha net sa fourchette, les yeux légèrement écarquillés par la surprise.

- Quoi? fut le seul mot qu'il réussit à prononcer, lui d'ordinaire si calme, qui gardait son sang-froid en toute occasion.

Elle lui sourit malicieusement, amusée et quelque part angoissée de voir sa réponse.

- Eh bien oui, il faut bien penser à lui faire sa chambre, à ce petit bébé! On va pas prévoir tout au dernier moment, ce serait plus de stress! Et puis ce serait marrant non, d'aménager sa chambre, et tout et tout! Peut-être même qu'Hinata et Naruto pourront nous donner quelques conseils!

Il était maintenant complètement figé, abasourdi.

- Un…enfant…

- Oui Sasuke, un enfant. Notre enfant. A tous les deux, répondit-elle, redevenue grave.

Le jeune homme n'avait aucune réaction, restant immobile, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève, se rapproche de Sakura et la prenne dans ses bras pour la serrer très fort contre lui.

- Merci Sakura…Merci pour tout ce que tu me donnes…Merci de m'avoir laissé une deuxième chance…Merci d'enchanter ma vie jour après jour…Merci de m'aimer…

La jeune femme laissa couler quelques larmes de joie, enlaçant le cou de l'homme de sa vie de ses bras. Ils restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant la chaleur de cette étreinte, parfumée d'un doux goût d'éternité.

Il l'emmena ensuite dans leur chambre, où il l'aima tendrement, prouvant son amour de milles et une façon. Les derniers mots qu'elle entendit chuchotés au creux de son oreille furent "je t'aime".

oOoOoOo

_Le 6 août est né un petit garçon du nom de Takeo Uchiwa, et qui fait depuis le bonheur de ses parents, qui parlent déjà de leur prochain enfant…_

FIN


End file.
